


Broken Glass

by ILoveMisha2, ImNotOfImport (ILoveMisha2)



Series: The end [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x04, Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hurt, M/M, The End, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ImNotOfImport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was made of broken glass and lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i do not own these characters.

You think he’s made of love and compassion, you think that every time a kiss is placed on your forehead, jaw, or lips.

You feel like he’s made of those two things as his hand trails down your spine with the gentlest of touches. You feel his love flow through him freely as if he was an angel and his love was his grace.

He’s just a hunter though and you haven’t seen anything close to an angel for five years.

You see his compassion when he stays awake with you all night, talking about your fall, even when you’re so high you’ve forgotten that you’ve fallen.

His compassion is his embrace mentally and physically, his love is his smile and heart-felt words. 

You think he’s made of love and compassion, but he knows he’s made of guilt and wrath.

He knows every time he touches you that in some way before he has hurt you but can’t help the hurt he continues to bring upon you.

He knows that each sleepless night is only in place for some type of forgiveness, no matter how emotionless.

He knows that if he had a second chance he’d still pick Sam over you if it had ever been a choice.

So every time you tell him of his great love and compassion and symbolize him your new God, you don’t realize how each time you do that he holds back tears of who he used to be; tears of rage and guilt.

 Rage because he wishes you’d see what he really is, and guilt because he’s too selfish to tell you himself.

You always believed he was made of love, even on the nights that you’ve seen him made up of completely different things.

Sometimes he’s made up of pain and broken promises while on other occasions he’s made of betrayal and hate.

You’ve never failed to see the love behind those emotions, the love he knows you’ve placed there that does not truly reside in him.

He blames it on the drugs while you blame it on your heart.

You know that if you were forced to choose all over again you’d still choose him.

You used to think he was made of love and compassion but as each night grew colder and each morning rung with silence so outspoken your ears hurt, you finally realized what he was truly made of.

Dean Winchester was made of broken glass and lies.

Sometimes you can pretend he’s made of all these things you used to see and sometimes he lets you.

He lets you touch, and feel, and be.

He allows himself to be broken by you and you by him because he wants to make it up to you, he just isn’t sure how to.

He allows the words of love and shared fear to pass between you, but only for moments, day at a time, which you will take because you’ve faced it a hell of a long time ago that you’re an addict.

You’ll take anything he gives you that deems you special, that signifies you as  _his_.

Somehow you still believe he’s made of love and compassion even though most nights are cold and bitter, leaving you with bruises.

He loves you, you know.

What you don’t know is how much he wishes he never had.


End file.
